Blue & Violet
by wiltedroses3
Summary: Two twin children, lost and alone in this world with nothing but their love for each other. What happens when something bad happens for the last time? Rated M for Language, S content and other stuff. Rate and Review! Don't liek, don't read. Pairings: Young!AmeriCan and slight RusCan.


The empty house was cold and damp, like a graveyard. The floorboards creaked in protest to every step that was taken and the moldy ceiling sagged from the untreated water damage that had taken toll on the small house many years ago. Two children quietly scribbled on pieces of paper, smiling at each other every now and then.

"What are you drawing, Mattie?" The slightly older twin with bright sky blue eyes scooted over to his brother on his belly, looking over with interest. The younger boy looked up and pushed up his glasses and smiled shyly, his violet orbs sparkling with joy.

"I'm drawing a picture of our family…" The small artwork showed the twins smiling, standing next to a long blonde haired man and a thick eye browed man. "When things were good…" Matthew's shoulders slumped a bit and he stroked the picture softly with his finger. Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed his forehead softly, just like their real Papas would have done if they were still alive.

"Alfred…" Matthew whispered into his neck. "I miss them… I miss Maman and Papa… I miss our old house and our family…" Matthew cried into the warm body.  
"I do too, Mattie…" Alfred barely choked out, his voice wavering. He must not cry. He had to be Mattie's hero. He had to be strong against the bad people and protect the only thing he had left in his life that he genuinely loved. But this time, he could not hold the pain back. He held Matthew tighter in his arms and wept bitterly, wishing it could all return to them. The brothers wept for their Papa. They wept for their Mama. They prayed for everything they had lost to come back. They prayed, even though they were good little boys, for the bad man to get hit by a car, to get eaten by a lion, for him to just go away forever.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yes Alfred?" Matthew looked up at his brother.

"I love you. I'll always try and protect you. I'll stay by your side as long as we're alive. Forever and ever, okay?" Matthew smiled into his savior's neck and burrowed himself into his warm hold.

"Oui. Je t'aime aussi…" Alfred smiled and knew what he meant even if he didn't speak one word of French. Gathering up all of his courage, he boldly planted a kiss on his brother's lips, letting himself be taken away. Matthew squeaked and blushed, a bit confused but went with it. When they finally broke apart, they were beaming with happiness, knowing they found a love. Nothing could have ruined this beautiful moment.

Until the door swung open and slammed against the wall fiercely. The two small children jumped up from their embrace and backed up towards the wall cautiously, their fingers entwined with each other. Matthew and Alfred were always at home alone for six to eight hours but it was early today. They weren't expecting their foster father to come into the house in an angry blind rage. Matthew fearfully rushed to where the seething man stood, leaving his older brother's side and quietly began to speak.

"I-Ivan? What's wrong?" He innocently asked before being thrown back by a punch into the wall.

"Mattie!" Alfred rushed to his twin's side and began crying. "A-are you alright?" He whipped his head around and glared up at the overly drunken man with hot tears streaming down his round face.

"What's wrong with you? You hit my little brother!" Alfred ran up to Ivan and wildly threw his fists at the Russian.

"Alfred! Non!" Matthew cried, trying to limp his way towards his brother, who was being picked up and tossed over Ivan's broad shoulder, landing on the floor with a heavy thud. The Canadian boy ran over to his groaning brother and stroked his face, his tears dripping on his face.

"M-Mattie? No matter what happens, I'll be there for you…" Alfred's eyes fluttered shut, hopefully he was only unconscious.

"Alfred? Alfred! Don't go! Please don't die on me…!" Matthew grabbed his shirt and held him close. "I won't let you die!" He put his lips to Alfred's and blew air into him. He had seen it somewhere and it seemed to work on the movies. Nothing happened. Ivan finally turned around and saw Matthew doing this.

"You dirty little fuck… Thass juss sick…" He grabbed Matthew by his collar and picked him up. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson, da…?" He slurred into the boy's ear, some drool dripping down his lip. Throwing Matthew on a nearby couch he smirked darkly, shedding his bottom layer of clothing, revealing his rather larger manhood to the cowering and crying boy. The tall Russian man loomed over him and glared at Matthew. "Shaddup and stop crying!" The older man smacked him against his head. The sniffling boy halted wailing but his body shook with fear and pain. Ivan took a belt and tied Matthew's hands to a pole so he was facing him and tore off his pajamas, forcing the little boy's legs to spread. Matthew began to get scared. _What's Ivan going to do?_ He thought. _Beat me again? Anything but that! He's grabbing his thing and…shaking it? He's making weird sounds too…What is he doing?_

Ivan's cock stood up proudly, dripping with pre-cum.

"I told you to stop crying!" He slapped Matthew's bottom harshly and watched the soft white skin turn a dark red color.

"You cry like a girl, Matvey… I teach you what being a man means…" He grabbed Matthew's cock and squeezed it.

"Aah! T-that hurts!" He pulled away from the man, unfortunately making him hold on tighter. Ivan looked down at the frightened boy and frowned.

"Don't fight it!" He growled and forced the boy's head down to his groin. He shoved his cock into Matthew's mouth and moaned loudly. Matthew widened his eyes in shock and tried to pull away, but Ivan held his head down with his hand and began fucking his face. Matthew didn't like the taste of Ivan's penis so he tried to move his tongue around it so he wouldn't have to taste it, however Ivan seemed to like that.

"Ohh… Do it again, Matvey…" Ivan groaned loudly and pushed his cock further down Matthew's small mouth. Matthew had no choice but to do it again, all the while, Alfred slowly roused from his state of unconsciousness.

"Mattie…" He gasped quietly and hid behind the couch, to avoid being seen.

Continuing to fuck Matthew's face, Ivan came into his mouth, groaning loudly. He pulled his still readily erect dick out of the Canadian's mouth, the boy's lips dripping with the thick and sticky white semen. Ivan spread Matthew's legs again, positioning himself above his entrance.

"Uhhhnn…" He groaned when he pushed all the way into the boy. Matthew cried out, for he wasn't used to being hurt this way. Being beaten was usual but this was a first. His small hole was being stretched beyond compare from Ivan's huge penis. He pulled out and without even pausing, he rammed back into him, filling the boy in all the way, if that was even possible. Alfred jumped out from behind the couch and grabbed Matthew's hand, stroking it comfortingly. His eyes sent a message saying, 'I'm here for you; don't be afraid,' Matthew got the message and bore through the pain of the Russian man ramming in and out of him. He squeezed Alfred's hand when the pain was the worst, which was the whole time. Suddenly, Ivan stopped and had a funny look on his face, somewhat quizzical and confused.  
"Wh-what's happening?" He pulls out of Matthew quickly and runs to the raggedy bathroom. Alfred holds Matthew close and pets his hair, cradling his weeping brother. The sound of vomiting and coughing echo in the once silent house. A crash, the sound of glass breaking, and a long wailing screech resound. Then silence. Alfred looks at Matthew, motioning with his eyes to the bathroom door. The younger brother shakes his head weakly and holds the elder's wrist tightly.

"We have to check on him…" Alfred sternly whispered. Matthew hesitated and took a shaky sigh, then wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"…Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"You're hurt real bad though, Mattie… You should stay here." Matthew worriedly frowned and held on tighter.

"And let him hurt you like he hurt me? I don't want to see that. I am coming with you." Matthew finished with a firm nod. Alfred frowned and pecked his brother's cheek softly, picking him up and they made their way down the silent hallway. Alfred used his toe to push open the door and the stench of vomit and blood pierced the air instantly. The brother clapped their hands over their noses quickly and gagged on the poisonous smelling aroma.

"I-I think Ivan is…dead, Alfred…" Matthew shakily whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Don't you remember at the house…That smell when Maman and Papa…"

"Yes." Alfred quickly said, to avoid any memories from flashing in his mind."I remember. So what do we do now?"

"We leave." Matthew coldly whispered back."We don't tell anyone what happened."

"Where do we go? We have nowhere we can go."

"We go forward. We walk and we don't stop until we're happy again." Matthew pointed at the door."Out." Alfred grabbed the door knob and opened the door and the two brother started on their trek to find happiness again. They walked out bravely with nothing but love and hope in their hearts. They hoped they could find some people like their Maman and Papa one day. One day they would find it, no matter how long it took. They'd find it…somehow…


End file.
